


Tied

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Series: Submission Story Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr prompt for lovely Ahsimwithsake. A first of interesting kink ideas!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for lovely Ahsimwithsake. A first of interesting kink ideas!

Zevran stared at the handsome warrior before him, marveling that he had allowed him this. Binding was an issue of trust and one that he thought would be refused outright. He wanted Fenris to see that under the right circumstances, it could be enjoyable for them both. And after much consideration, instead was agreed upon.

He watched as Fenris removed his armor, piece by piece, revealing beautifully tanned skin that always made Zevran shiver at the sight. He watched as the other man looked away shyly from all the attention, drawing a slight smile on his face as he approached him with the strong silken rope so as not to mark him.

Zevran started with his hands, now shed of gauntlets, ghosting his lips over his palm before tying one wrist. He then bound the other, placing light kisses on his shoulder as he tied them behind his back. Zevran caressed the muscles of Fenris’ arms and tracing the lyrium lines on his back, feeling the slight shivers that came from his touch. He reached up and moved his hair aside so he could nip the back of Fenris’ neck, drawing a moa from him before he turned his head to try to reach Zevran’s lips.

He moved quickly to stand in front of the taller elf, placing his hands on his hips as he drew him for a searing kiss…

“Whatever it is that’s in that pretty Antivan head of yours, Zevran, I would strongly suggest you avert your gaze elsewhere,” Isabela purred in his ear, bringing him out the fantasy he had created the moment he set eyes on the white haired elf. “Fenris may not appreciate your lurid glances but I think I’d rather like to try whatever’s got you looking all flustered!”


End file.
